1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a power terminal for an ABS (antilock brake system) connector and, more particularly, to a structure of a power terminal for an ABS connector, in which the configuration of the power terminal to be inserted into the ABS connector is modified so that the leakage of water through the power terminal can be effectively prevented.
2. Background Art
An ABS (antilock brake system) is a system for increasing the braking force for a vehicle by suitably preventing brakes from locking up. Generally, with ordinary brakes, the wheels may lock when braking hard, and so the wheels may skid, leading to a loss of steering control and/or lateral slipping. Accordingly, if a vehicle is equipped with ABS, since hydraulic pressure to the brakes is released and reapplied 7 or 8 times a second to effectively apply braking force to the wheels, the stopping distance may suitably decrease, even on wet or slick pavement, and it is possible to prevent the vehicle from slipping sideways, so that the danger of sudden stops can be considerably reduced.
Recently, corrosion, due to the leakage of water, of a connector that connects the harness of an ABS module has been observed, and, more seriously, short circuits leading to vehicle fires have been reported.
The structure of a harness connecting connector of an ABS module (hereinafter, referred to as an “ABS connector”) and the leakage of water will be explained with reference to exemplary FIGS. 1 through 3.
An ABS connector is generally composed of a male connector 1 and a female connector 5. As shown in FIG. 1, various data lines 2 for controlling an ABS and four power lines 3 for suitably supplying power are connected to the male connector 1. Preferably, the four power lines 3 are composed of two positive power lines and two negative power lines. The four power lines 3 are installed in a manner such that the power terminals secured to the ends thereof are respectively inserted through insertion pipes 4 which are provided to the male connector 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the female connector 5 is preferably provided with various connection terminals 6, which are connected with the data lines 2, and power terminals 7, which are connected with the four power lines 3. Accordingly, when the male and female connectors 1 and 5 are coupled with each other, if moisture leaks through the insertion pipes 4 of the male connector 1, the leaking moisture is likely to reach the power terminals 7 which are formed in the female connector 2, thereby causing corrosion, and can result in a short circuit, which can result in a vehicle fire, where the fire may occur in the power terminals 7.
FIG. 2 illustrates an exemplary structure of a power terminal 30 which is preferably secured to the power line 3 and is inserted through the insertion pipe 4 of the male connector 1. The power terminal 30, to which a power wire 10 is coupled along with a waterproofing member 20, preferably has a quadrangular conductive terminal body 31. A mounting element 32, into and to which the waterproofing member 20, comprising a rubber packing, is preferably inserted and secured, is provided to one end of the conductive terminal body 31. A barrel 33 for securing the power wire 10 is formed on the conductive terminal body 31 inward from the mounting element 32. After the waterproofing member 20 is inserted through and mounted to the mounting element 32 of the power terminal 30, the power wire 10 is inserted through the waterproofing member 20 and is secured by the barrel 33.
Guide projections 34 are projectedly formed on the middle portion of the conductive terminal body 31 to guide the insertion of the power terminal 30 into the insertion pipe 4 of the male connector 1. Preferably, a hook 35 is provided on the other end of the conductive terminal body 31 to lock the power terminal 30 in the insertion pipe 4 when the power terminal 30 is fully inserted into the insertion pipe 4.
FIG. 3 illustrates the state in which the power terminal, 30 preferably configured as described above, is inserted into the insertion pipe 4 of the male connector 1. The hook 35 is retracted into the conductive terminal body 31 by the elastic force of a spring or the like while the power terminal 30 is suitably inserted, and is extended out of the conductive terminal body 31 after the power terminal 30 is fully inserted, to serve as a latch, so that the power terminal 30 is prevented from being released outward.
In the conventional structure of the power terminal 30, since the waterproofing member 20 cannot satisfactorily perform a waterproofing function alone, the moisture leaked through the insertion pipe 4 is likely to reach the end of the power terminal 30 to cause a problem due to the occurrence of corrosion, a short circuit, etc. Further, if force for pulling the power terminal 30 is suitably applied with the hook 35 inadequately locked while a vehicle travels, the waterproofing member 20 is likely to be released from the male connector 1. Accordingly, the moisture reaching the insertion pipe 4 soaks to the power terminal 7 of the female connector 5, thus causing a considerable problem. The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.